Going to Dreamland and Fight Marty the Martain
They around and there's no sign of Duck Daffy: Where did my Grandson go? Wile: Maybe he got so tired of fighting you. Ace: I knew he would. Meanwhile Susan: So what's going on, Marty. You're Duck was supposed to counter Ace. What's he waiting for? Where is he? Marty look so angry Ken: He's hiding somewhere to lure Ace Deeper into the Castle, right? I supposed we should just leave it at that, you know. Susan: Oh! I get it! I would have never guessed that. So sorry, Marty. Marty: Stop it! Susan: Predicable response. Forget it. Animal without heart are so lame. Marty: You're the one, who's talking. As if you have such a heart to speak of yourself. ?????: That's quite enough A Black Cloak has appeared Marty: John! He take off his Hood and he's a panther John: Marty, the simple fact is that your project was a failure. You better not disappoint us again. Marty: Disappoint YOU? You gone too far! In this Organization, you're Number. 11! I'm Number. 4 and I will have you- John bring out his Scythe John: I've been entrusted this Castle and Marina by our leader. Defying me will be seen as treason against the Organization. Ken: Traitor are Eliminated. I beleive that's what the rules say. Susan: Who needs a half-baked good for nothing, anyway? John: Marty, you cannot win against Ace. Marty: Pity to be ignored. As you're only able to see the surface of things, I should not expect you to appreciate my true might. John: Then let us watch us you prove it. Marty: How come? John: None of us wish to be suspicious of a comrade. Marty: Your insincerity is comforting. Ken: You give a challenge like that to Marty and he'll seriously want to eliminate Ace. John: That would be an unfortunate denouement. He walk to Marina John: What to do? Your hero is soon to be wiped from existence. But I believe there is a certain promise that he made you. Isn't that Right, Marina. Marina: Yes. Back to our Heroes Daffy: Boy! The tenth Floor... We've gotten up pretty high. Tweety: And that must mean we've lost ten whole floor's worth of our memories. Ace, it's still not too late. Don't you think we should turn back? Ace: I don't wanna... because... that would break an old promise that I made. Tweety: An old Promise? What would that be? Ace: Back in Acmetropolis, I promise Marina- that I'd keep her safe, no matter what. But, I forgot it... I didn't remember until I started forgetting everything else! A promise between the two of us... That's why... I can't leave. Now that I remember the promise, I have to keep it. Tweety: Of course. We understand, Ace. He use the Card and he went to the Door He's in Dreamland and he saw Kirby and Tokkori Ace: What's wrong you two? Kirby: Poyo. Tokkori: He said he's looking for his Friends. Ace: Are they around here? It look like nobody's here. Kirby: Poyo! Tokkori: He said "He's looking for nobody". Ace: You're looking for Nobody? Tokkori: I suppose we must be. But, they don't seem to be anywhere. Kirby tummy is rumbling Kirby: Poyo. Tokkori: He said "And all this searching is making his tummy hungry". Hmm.. I wonder if there's some apple or food about. Oh, but if we stop to eat, we shall first have to stop searching. Ace: Why don't we look for your friends together? Kirby: Poyo? Tokkori: He said "For nobody, you mean?" Ace: No, for your friends. They might be around the. Let's find them together. Kirby: Poyo? Tokkori: He said "Oh, are you looking for my friends, too?" Ace: No, but I'm looking for some friends of my own. Kirby: Poyo? Tokkori: He said "And are they friends who my friends?" Ace: I'm not sure, Kirby. But I know what it's like to miss your friends. So why don't we look for them together? Kirby: Poyo! Poyo! Tokkori: He said "He's like that, Ace". They are going to find their friends and Ace saw Tiff hiding Ace: Huh? Tiff is scared and she ran off after Ace catched up to her Tiff: Yikes! Oh no! Don't mind me. Ace: You're not Kirby's Friend? Tiff: Well... Um... I mean I'm not NOT Kirby's Friend... I'm.... Kirby: Poyo? Tiff: Kirby! I'm so happy to see you. I finally found you! I got separated from the others. And I was so worried, I didn't know what to do. Ace: That explain why you were so frightening. Tokkori: Tiff, why don't you come with Kirby and Ace to look for the rest of our friends? Tiff: What? Me? I don't know... Oh... What should I do... Ace: Guess she doesn't want to come. They left Tiff: Wait! Please! Tokkori: So you decided to come up with us, Tiff? Tiff: Well, no. I'm still thinking. But before you got here. I found something strange in the bushes... I though it might help you to find everyone else... They went to Cappy Town and everybody is not here and they saw rolling pot and coming to them Ace: Look out! Tokkori: Yikes! Kirby got hit from a Rolling Pot Ace: That was close. Are you okay, Kirby? Kirby: Poyo. Ace: Where did that pot come from? ?????: Hey! They saw Chef Kowasaki, Samo, Melman, Mabel, The Mayor and his Wife coming Kirby: Poyo! Kowasaki: Kirby! You're here. Mabel: We're so glad to see you. Samo: Would you help us sort our supplies for us. Ace: And that pot belongs to you, Kowasaki? Cause you are a Chef. Kowasaki: Yes. All my Kitchen Supplies has been roll down. Samo: I have some of my drinks from my Bar has been roll down. Melman: My Mails has been flown away. ????: Don't forget about us. It was Tuggle and Gengu Tuggle: All the Boxes from my Store has been roll down. Gengu: Even all my Toy at my Shop. Can you help us? Ace: Sure. Mayor: Thank you, and don't hurt those Sheeps. Ace: I won't. He sort all the Supplies from the Callie's and he's done Ace: That's all of them. Hana: Thank you so much. Here, take this one with you. They went to the Mountain and they saw Kirby's Warpstar Ace: Is that belongs to you? Kirby: Poyo. Ace: Well, let's use this. They use the Warpstar to reach on top of the Mountain and they met Meta Knight, Sword and Blade Meta Knight: You have finally made it up here. They all went back down Blade: Wow, Kirby. Are you feeling alright? Kirby: Poyo. Ace: Maybe you guys could use the Warpstar to look for your friends. Sword: (Mumbling) You might think so, Bunny. But serious problem arise when you arrive in Dreamland. Meta Knight: Once you find your friends, how do you get down to them? You see, the Warpstar goes anywhere when People say it. And the Warpstar is at Kabu Mountain. When if you saw your friends, but the Star kept them just out of reach? Blade: We rather have to keep looking for our friends, than find them and not be able to reach them. Ace: You've got a point there. Meta Knight: If you want to find someone, you'd best do it on foot. It can be quite exciting to stumble across a friend where you at least expect them! Kirby: Poyo? Poyo? Tokkori: He said "Well, that is how he feel- when he's stumble across some apples. Meta Knight: That's right, Kirby! Keep moving and keep looking. Kirby: Poyo. Tokkori: He said "Thank you, Meta Knight. That what he do. He's tummy is anxious for him to find an apple. Ace: Don't worry, I'll help Kirby find his Friends. Meta Knight: Good. Here's something that we want you to have it. They left and they went to Dedede Castle and they saw Bookum, Buttercup, Tuff, Honey, Spikehead and Iro Tuff: Hey! It's Kirby! Iro: And he has a new friend. Spikehead: Hey, Bunny. Can you join us for some Jumping? Honey: So Chief Bookum can give you something. He and Kirby are playing with them and now they finish Bookum: Well Done, Ace! You're are very good in Jumping. Kirby: Poyo. Tokkori: He said "We were just trying to jump for fun, Bookum". Buttercup: I'm sure you can keep up with my Husband. Ace: Well, I can jump with the best of them, now! Tuff: Is that so? Then let's see how it done from me. He is jumping and he's very good Ace: Whoa! Tuff: So what do you think? Ace: I could never... Tuff: Ha! You don't have to do it like me! Jumping is best when you do it your own way! "Cause I'm the Best and you're Cool! They left and Kirby picked it up Tokkori: Hey! Bookum! You dropped Something. Bookum: Oh, that's the Reward I want you to give. I found it at the Fountain while I was chasing the Kids. You can have it, Ace. Kinda slow me down to catch Criminal. They left and they went to the Forest and they saw some Wind coming from the Well Ace: That is one strange Blustering Wind. He jump on it and then it blast Ace up in the Air and Kirby is with him and now they are skydiving and they landed to a Tree and then Follow and Falls has comes out of the Tree Kirby: Poyo. Tokkori: He said "Hello Fololo and Falala. What were you doing here? Fololo: We were busy looking for Tiff and Tuff that we were blown away by the wind, and we fell down here! Tokkori: And you got stuck? Falala: No. We were waiting for Tiff and Tuff... so we can find them by using this Blustery wind to search them! Fololo: So, if Tiff and Tuff rides the wind here, this is where we'll be! It sure will surprise Tiff and Tuff. Don't you think? Ace: But what if they doesn't fall here? Tokkori: You got a good point there, if Tiff and Tuff rides the Wind, that means that they are around herecin Dreamland further away. Falala: Well, we were getting a little lonely and tired of waiting for them. Ace: Instead of waiting, why don't you see if you can find them? Fololo: You're right! That's a great idea! Come on, Falala! Falala: Okay. And by the way, Me and Fololo found this in the tree. Why don't you take this? They went off and they met Gus, Waddle Doo, Yabui, Curio, Bibli, Lady Like and Sir Emblem Gus: Where is my Tool Box and the Gas Tank. Ace: Do you know where you lost it? Curio: Sorry, I can't find my Artifact. Sir Emblem: And the Ring for my Wife. Yabui: Even the Medical Supply. Kirby: Poyo! They saw Kirby eating a Cake Tokkori: I can't beleive you found that Penguin's Cake. Waddle Doo: I think you will make Dedede Angry for eating his Cake. And then Waddle Dee's has appeared and Kirby is running away from and then he got hit from a Tree and then the Toolbox with the Gas Tank, The Ring, The Medical Supplies and the Artifact has fell off and it on Ace's Arms Kirby: Poyo. Sir Emblem: Thank you. Kirby. Kirby: Poyo? Yabui: For running into that free and getting our Items back for us. Tokkori: But Kirby was trying to get away from the Waddle Dee's. And keep up with Ace. Waddle Doo: Well anyway, you helped us. Thanks. Ace: I was just trying to protect Kirby from the Waddle Dee's. It was an Accident that we found your items. Waddle Doo: An Accident. It figures. Nobody would help us on purpose. But we're still happy. Thank you, Kirby and Ace. Kirby: Poyo. Lady Like: Here you go. Hope you like it. Ace: Hey, it's okay, my lady. It was just an accident. Lady Like: I know, but this fell down along with our items. It's the accidental part of our thank you. They left and now they are in the field Ace: I guess we can't go any further. So Kirby, wasn't it more fun looking for friends together? Tokkori: He sure did. And I want you to have this. Thank you for helping us. Kirby look so tired Tokkori: That Gumball look so tired for find his Friends. If only if we have some apple with us. Ace: Well... Time for me to go. Kirby: Poyo? Tokkori: To where? Ace: To find my friends. Kirby: Poyo. Tokkori: I think he wants to come with you. Ace: That's okay, Kirby. You should stay here. Kirby look so sad Ace: Don't be sad, I'll always know where to find you. If i dont forget... Kirby: Poyo. Tokkori: He said "Don't worry, Ace. Can you count on me. Even if you forgot Kirby, I won't forget you". Ace: Thanks, Kirby. He left Dreamland and he went back to Castle Oblivion and he saw Marty the Martian Ace: Who are you? Marty: I am Marty the Martian. I have come to collect your debt, Ace. Wile: A debt? Ace, did you own something to this Alien. Ace: No. Why would I be? Marty: Oh, but you do. You owe me for reuniting you with former friend. Ace: Don't tell me- Marty: Exactly! I did. I'm the one who brought Duck to you. Ace: That means... You're the one who's been controlling him! What have you done to him? Marty: I see no need to give you information about where Duck is. After all- Why trouble you in your final hour. He is fighting him and he defeated him Marty: As I expected. You weren't one to die very easily. Ace: Like I ever lose from you! Marty: I wouldn't be so sure. Did you even noticed? I was relying deep into your memory as we fough. And here... look what I found. A card crafted from all the memories that are locked in the other side of your memories. He throw the Card to Ace and he disappeared, Ace grab the Card Ace: Hold it! It's too late, he's gone Ace: Memories... from the other side? Meanwhile Ken: If Ace disappears, that would mess up the Organization's plan. John: I trust that you know what you need to do. Ken: Haven't a clue, huh? Maybe you could spell it out for me. John: Marty has clearly committed a treasonous act against the Organization. You must Destroy him. Ken: No taking that back later. He disappeared Back to our Heroes Tweety: A card made outta memories from "The Other side of your Memories"? Strange? I wonder what it does? Ace: We'll find out sooner or later. It's the only one we have left. No other way to move forward. He use the Card and he went to the Door